1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods that may program data in a memory device. For example, example embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods that may change a threshold voltage of a memory cell to thereby program data in a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile semiconductor memory is widely used as one of various types of storage devices that can continuously store previously stored information even when power is shut off. An example of a non-volatile memory may be a flash memory. In comparison to a conventional Hard Disk Drive (HDD), a size of the flash memory may be relatively small. The flash memory may also consume less power and have a higher read speed compared to the HDD. Currently, a solid state disk (SSD), which uses a relatively large amount of flash memory, is being offered as a replacement for the HDD.
Examples of the flash memory may include a NAND flash memory, a NOR flash memory, and the like. A NAND scheme and a NOR scheme may be distinguished based on a configuration of a cell array and an operational scheme of the cell array.
The flash memory may include a plurality of memory cells. A single memory cell may store at least one data bit. The single memory cell may include a control gate and a floating gate. An insulator may be inserted between the control gate and the floating gate. The insulator may also be inserted between the floating gate and a substrate.
A process of storing data in a memory cell of the flash memory may be referred to as a “program”. A process of erasing the program or the data may be performed by a hot carrier effect or a Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling mechanism.